Kung Fu Panda: My version
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: This is about Po knowing Tigress since they were cubs and being friends till they got older. When Po was picked to be Dragon Warrior and how is friendship with Tigress changes from friendship to romance. Please review
1. Little Tigress and Little Po

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Kung Fu Panda: My version

Chapter 1: Little Tigress and Little Po

At the Jade Palace a young female tiger cub was training in the gardens with a blue ball. Her name was Tigress and she dreamed of becoming a Kung Fu Master. A year ago she was adopted by Master Shifu and though he was strict she still cared for him. It was a cool spring day and she was practicing her kicks and speed with the ball. Her fur was a deep orange with black stripes and she had golden orbs for hers. She wore a simple red tunic and threw the ball in the air and leapt up to kick it. But she kicked it too hard and it went over the wall. "Oh no Master Shifu will be so mad", Tigress said getting worried. Before she could climb up to get it the ball as if by magic flew over the wall back into her paws. Tigress looked confused for a second and went to see if someone threw the ball back. If they did the least she could do was say thank you. Getting on all fours she leapt up to the wall and to her surprise saw a little panda boy.

He looked up at her with jade green orbs and said in a soft voice", That was so awesome you leapt all the way up there that is just cool".

"Um thank you", Tigress said not used to getting praise for doing anything. She was about to go back over the wall when curiosity got to her. Every child she knew was afraid of her but this panda boy did not seem to be afraid and Tigress wanted to know what he was doing here. So she jumped down to greet him and got a better look at him. He was chubby but he was a panda with black and white fur and had on yellow pants. "What are you doing here?" she asked for no one ever came this close to the Jade Palace before.

Before he could answer some loud voices shouted", Hey fatty there you are". Three big goat boys came up to Tigress and the panda boy and Tigress could see the look of fear in the panda boy's eyes when he saw the kids.

"Hey guys what do you want?" he asked nervously.

"You know what we want stupid now give us your money or else", growled the leader who was much bigger than the others.

"I don't have any money today I spent it buying a present for my dad", the panda boy explained.

"Oh bad move fatty now you know what happens when we don't get your money", the leader said as they circled around the panda.

"Come on guys can't you cut me a break I can pay you tomorrow I promise", the panda said shaking in fear.

"Okay fatty we will give you a break starting with your chubby arms", the leader said.

"Hey leave him alone!" Tigress growled stepping in front of the panda boy. She didn't know this kid very well but she was not about to stand by and let these punks beat him up.

"Go away girlie this doesn't concern you", the leader said pushing Tigress away.

"Hey leave her alone", the panda boy said getting in the leaders face. He was very scared but he couldn't let them hurt her. The goat boys were in shock as the panda helped Tigress up. "You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I am fine", Tigress replied still not use to being asked that question. Then the panda boy got in front of Tigress and glared at the boys.

"Look you can beat me up all you want I don't care but I will not allow you to harm her!" the panda boy growled. Tigress was amazed no one ever showed her this much concern before. This panda didn't even know her and he was willingly to take a beating just so she wouldn't get hurt. Then an idea came to her and she saw the apple tree behind them and before the goat boys could harm the panda she threw an apple as hard as she could and hit the leader square in the face.

"Oww that hurt!" the leader yelled. The other two lunged at the panda but he picked them up and threw them then grabbed some apples and threw them at the goat boys. They started yelling out in pain and soon disappeared. "This isn't over fatty we will get you sooner or later!" the leader shouted as they ran away.

"Awesome we did it go us", the panda boy said happily as he raised up his paw for a high five. Tigress looked at him strangely and he said", You are supposed to hit my paw like this". He took her paw and gently smacked it with his and said", It is called a high five".

"Oh interesting", Tigress said with a smile. "So, mind me asking why those boys were after you?"

"Oh they always want me to give them my allowance and if I don't they beat me up but sometimes I run and hide until they forget about me", the panda boy explained sadly.

"Is that why you were here you were hiding?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah pretty cowardly huh?" the panda boy asked in an ashamed tone.

"Actually no my Master Shifu said even the greatest fighters know when to fight and when to run", she said.

"Awesome so you actually live here that is so cool", the panda boy said excitedly.

"Yeah it is pretty cool but it is lonely I usually am by myself a lot", Tigress said sadly.

"Yeah I can relate no one wants to be my friend because I am fat and clumsy", the panda boy said sadly. "Oh I almost forgot to mention thanks for the help I really do appreciate it", he said smiling again.

"No problem I actually came down here to thank you for returning my ball", Tigress said smiling too.

"Anytime hey I know we just met but would you like to be my friend?" the panda boy asked. Again Tigress was shocked no one ever wanted to be her friend.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" she asked in a confused tone. People always called her a monster so why didn't this panda see her as one.

"Should I be?" he asked softly with a confused look.

"Well people called me a monster because I was really strong and I have claws", Tigress said frowning.

"Well duh you are a tiger what did they expect you to have long ears and a cotton tail?" the panda boy asked. The comment made Tigress laugh and she hardly ever laughed.

"You are right and you are a panda you are supposed to be a bit heavy it would be unhealthy for you not to be", Tigress said trying to make the panda boy smile again for he had a nice smile.

"Thanks so do you want to be friends?" he asked again.

"Sure my name is Tigress", Tigress said holding out her paw.

"Please to meet you Tigress my name is Po", the panda said shaking her paw and what the two children didn't know was that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Presents and Dreams

Chapter 2: Presents and Dreams

Po came walking up the path to the Jade Palace and knocked on the doors. A red panda stood before him with a serious face. "Hello Po what do you want?" the red panda asked.

"Good morning Master Shifu, is Tigress busy?" Po asked doing a bow.

"Yes, she is training but I will let her take a break this afternoon you can play with her then", Shifu said and was about to close the door.

When Po said", Wait Master could you please give her this". Po handed Shifu a small box with red wrapping and a blue bow.

"What is this?" Shifu asked in confusion.

"It is a birthday present sir today is Tigress's birthday I wanted to get her something", Po said with a smile.

"I know what days it is Po and I will make sure she gets it now run along home", Shifu said and closed the door. Po went back towards the village for he knew only Kung Fu Masters got to go to the Jade Palace and Po understood Tigress was training to be a Kung Fu Master so he had to let her train. Tigress was running through an obstacle course when Shifu came in.

"Break time Tigress", he called. Tigress did a backflip and bowed to her Master. "This is for you from Po", Shifu said handing her the box. Tigress was so excited no one ever gave her a present so she went to her room and opened it up. Inside was a small cake with white icing and in red letters spelled out _Happy Birthday Tigress_. A tear rolled down her face and she noticed another present wrapped in tissue paper. She picked it up and opened it and her eyes went wide. It was a little figurine of her and Po sitting on a tree laughing. The little figuring of her looked so happy and Po was wearing his heart warming smile.

She held it close to her heart as a tear rolled down her face. "Thank you Po", she whispered softly to herself. Then she ate the small cake he made her and then went in search of him. Master Shifu allowed their friendship to blossom due to Master Oogway's advice. He told Shifu that every warrior needs balance and Po brought balance for Tigress. Master Shifu knew the panda was clumsy but he was a good friend to Tigress and Master Shifu trusted him. Tigress found Po at their favorite spot a little meadow with daisies and a tree by the lake.

"Hey Tigress you made it awesome", Po said with a smile as he greeted his friend.

"Hey Po thank you so much for the presents I loved them. The cake was very tasty who made it and that little figurine of us it was beautiful who made it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well I did my dad helped me bake the cake and I made the figurine about a week ago. I saved a lot of money for the paint and Billy and his gang really wanted my money but I ran before they could take it", Po explained.

"Need me to talk to them", Tigress asked making a fist.

"No it is okay I got Billy good he said some things that made me mad", Po said.

"Like what?" Tigress asked shocked that Po would hit someone.

"Well he said the only reason I was your friend was for protection which wasn't true and then he called you a monster and I told him to take it back and when he didn't I punched him and then I ran for it", Po said.

"Po I know you are not my friend because I protect you and thanks for standing up for me", Tigress said with a smile.

"Well yeah no one calls my friend a monster and gets away with it", Po said. "But I am glad you liked the presents", Po said smiling. "Tigress what is your greatest dream?" Po asked.

"Easy I want to be a Kung Fu Master and someday the Dragon Warrior", Tigress said smiling.

"Dragon Warrior what is that?" Po asked with interest.

"Oh the Dragon Warrior is the greatest warrior of all and is said to be the defender of all China", Tigress said.

"Awesome well I know one thing", Po said smiling.

"What?" Tigress asked with interest.

"That when you are the Dragon Warrior you will be the best one of all", he said folding his arms.

"You really think so?" Tigress asked hiding a blush.

"I know so just promise me one thing", Po told her.

"Sure what do you want me to promise you?" Tigress asked.

"That when you become the Dragon Warrior you will still be my friend", Po said looking sad.

"Why wouldn't I still be your friend Po?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Because you will be an awesome Kung Fu Master and I will just be plain normal Po", he said.

"But I like plain normal Po and I will always be your friend", Tigress promised.

"Thanks Ti that means a lot to me", Po said smiling again.

"Good now what is your greatest dream?" Tigress asked looking at him.

"That you and I will still be friends and when you become the Dragon Warrior you will let me come on your adventures as your sidekick", Po said smiling.

"You will not be my sidekick Po you will be my partner in Kung Fu okay", Tigress said firmly.

"Awesome that sounds way cooler", Po said. Then he hugged Tigress and she hugged him back and the two friends looked at the clouds until Tigress had to go home and Po's dad went looking for him. They still were friends and prayed that their dreams would become a reality.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

A ten year old Po raced up to the Jade Palace to see Tigress. He knocked on the Palace door and waited for Shifu to open the doors. To his surprise instead of Shifu a little green female snake with flowers on her head opened the door. "Can I help you?" the snake girl asked.

"Hi my name is Po", Po began with a small smile.

"Po, Tigress's Po?" the snake girl asked in a soft voice. Po felt weird when the snake girl called him Tigress's Po but it was a good weird feeling.

"Uh yes that is me may I come in?" he asked.

"Please do", the snake girl said. She slithered on down and said", By the way my name is Viper".

"Please to meet you", Po said shaking her tail. Po followed Viper down the hall and he spotted a room with a pretty red ribbon. "Hey is that yours?" Po asked with a smile.

"Yes I am a ribbon dancer", Viper said blushing.

"Awesome could you dance for me I never got to see an actual ribbon dancer before", Po said excitedly.

"I don't know I am usually too shy to dance in front of people", Viper said blushing.

"What if I did it with you I may not be as graceful but I'll give it a shot", Po said standing up.

"Um okay", Viper said smiling. She began to gently move her body to the left then to the right. Po copied her movements but it was hard for him to stay balanced. He watched as Viper did a spin and when Po tried he fell. Viper let out a small chuckle as she helped him up. Po was laughing too and then she did a dip and spun. And Po did the dip but the spin made him see two of everything. After that Viper took a bow as did Po. "Wow thanks Po I had fun", she said smiling at him.

"Hey no problem I am just sorry I wasn't as good as you", Po said giving her a smile.

"It is okay you tried your best and I appreciate it", Viper said.

"You are welcome Viper but I think I'll leave the ribbon dancing to you", Po said softly.

"You really think I am that good?" Viper asked.

"Sure I would come to see you", Po told her.

"Thanks", Viper said as a small tear fell from her face.

"Po, when did you get here?" Tigress asked when she came in and saw Po with Viper.

"Hey Ti Viper was just keeping me company till you showed up. We were ribbon dancing but honestly I am not very good", Po said with a blush.

"He fell once and got a little dizzy on the spin", Viper explained giggling.

"I see", Tigress said frowning. She didn't know why but she didn't like the fact that Po was playing with Viper. He was her friend and her friend only she never had to share him before. Now with Viper here she would have to share Po and that bothered her.

"Hey Ti you okay?" Po asked walking up to her frowning.

"Yeah I am fine", Tigress said but this was Po she was talking too and he was not convinced.

"Viper could you excuse me and Tigress for just a minute", Po asked softly.

"Of course", Viper said bowing and then slithered into her room.

"Okay Ti spill what is bothering you?" Po asked getting to the point.

"Why were you playing with Viper you are supposed to be my friend?" Tigress asked in a hurt tone.

"Of course I am your friend Ti and I will never stop being your friend but that doesn't mean we can't both be friends with Viper does it?" Po asked.

"I guess you are right sorry I just get worried that you might like her better than you do me", Tigress said looking away.

"Ti that would never happen yes I do like Viper because she is nice but that doesn't mean I am going to like you any less you are my first friend Ti and I will always love you", Po assured.

"Oh Po you are so sweet I guess I can have more than one friend", Tigress said.

"Yeah I am so big you could share me with all of China", Po said laughing. Tigress laughed and gave him a hug then Po's face fell.

"Po what is wrong?" Tigress asked sensing her friend's distress.

"Oh it is nothing but the main reason why I came here is that I have to go on a trip with my dad", Po said.

"How long will you be gone?" Tigress asked hoping it wasn't too long.

"Three maybe four months my dad wants to sell his noodles to a lot more locations. He wants to meet up with my Uncle in another village to swap recipes and then we should be back", he promised.

"I will miss you", Tigress said putting on a brave face. She was never away from Po this long and it saddened her.

"Hey come on no sad faces I will be back and in the mean time you won't be alone you got Viper to keep you company and then I will be back and driving you crazy before you know it", Po said in a joking tone.

"Okay but be careful", Tigress said and then a thought came to her. "Wait here", she said and ran into her room. She came back holding something in her paw. It was a small lotus blossom and Po eyes widened with shock. "I picked this for you and I wanted you to take it with you on your journey so you won't forget me", Tigress said with a smile.

"Thanks Ti but don't worry I could never forget you", Po assured and then they hugged and Tigress was fighting tears as was Po. When they broke apart Po said", I better go I have to go pack but don't worry I will see you in three to four months I promise". He waved goodbye and Tigress waved until Po was nothing more than a black and white blur. Months later Po returned to the Jade Palace to see Tigress. He knocked on the door and Shifu let him in.

"Tigress is training but I will allow you to watch if you don't break anything or distract Tigress", Master Shifu said firmly.

"Yes Master thank you Master", Po said bowing. He was led into the training hall and to his surprise there were some new students. He saw Viper sparring with a white Crane bird and a yellow orange Monkey was sparring with Tigress and a green Mantis was punching some wooden dummies. Po wanted to say some encouraging words to Tigress but kept his mouth shut for he knew she had to focus still he wanted to say hi or something. But he remained silent and watched Tigress spar. She moved like lightning as she punched the Monkey with force and did backflips to avoid his attacks. Po just smiled proud of the warrior Tigress was becoming and even prouder that she still called him friend.

"Break time students!" Master Shifu said ending the training. The other students including Tigress bowed to Shifu but when Tigress saw Po her face changed from serious to extremely happy.

"Po, you are back!" she exclaimed. She ran on all four and knocked him to the ground and gave him a massive bear hug. Everyone else except Viper and Shifu looked on with utter shock. The other students saw Tigress as a hard core fighter who never lost focus or ever even giggled or smiled before. But when she saw this panda it was like she was a totally different person. "I missed you so much don't you ever go away this long ever again", Tigress said smiling as tears of joy fell from her face and she let out a purr.

"I missed you too Ti but could you loosen up a little I think I hear my ribs cracking", Po said giving her a weak smile.

"Sorry I forgot about my strength", Tigress said letting go and helping him up.

"It's cool hey Viper long time no see", Po said smiling and the female snake slithered up to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back Po I missed you too. Up for another dance lesson?" she asked in a joking tone.

"Sure I haven't fallen on my face in a while", Po said with a joking smile. Then he looked up at the others and said ", Hi I am Po".

The others exchanged their names as well. "I am Crane", the bird said smiling.

"Monkey", the monkey said waving.

"I am Mantis", the mantis said offering a small smile still in shock to see Tigress hugging someone.

"Po allow me to introduce the Furious Five, China's new protectors", Shifu said proudly.

"Awesome I am deeply honored to meet you all", Po said bowing to them.

"So Po, when did you get back?" Tigress asked.

"Oh early this morning but I was so excited I had to come and see you but looks like you were fine", Po said looking at the new students with a smile.

"Viper and I still missed you", Tigress said. "Hey let's go play checkers and maybe you and Viper could dance for me", Tigress said nudging his arm.

"Maybe later unfortunately I have to help my dad unpack and stuff he just gave me a few minutes to say hi to you and Viper. But maybe later tonight I can and we can play checkers", Po said.

"Okay see you later tonight", Tigress said smiling.

"Bye Po" Viper said waving her tail. When Po left Shifu restarted the training and Tigress's face grew serious and she began punching wooden dummies turning them into splinters.

"And she is back", Monkey said while Crane nodded as they avoided the splinters coming towards them.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Checkers

Chapter 4: Checkers

Tigress waited patiently in her room with the checker board ready for Po to arrive. She heard the familiar footsteps and knew Po was coming. He knocked on her door and with a smile she said", Come in". The door opened and Po stepped in with a smile.

"Hey Tigress sorry if I late I brought us a little snack", he said holding up a plate of dumplings. "Made them fresh just for us", he said proudly.

"Thanks Po I haven't had one of your dumplings in a long time", Tigress said taking one and eating it.

"Yeah I offered some to the others and had to fight Mantis off because he really loved them but I promised to make more for him tomorrow", Po said scratching his head. "Okay so what color do you want to be?" Po asked as he sat down.

"I will be red", Tigress told him.

"Okay then I will be black", Po said and began the game. He moved his piece to a corner and Tigress was watching trying to calculate his strategy.

"So, how was your trip?" she asked breaking the silence.

"It was good my uncle showed me some new recipes and I played with my cousins then my dad and I left", Po said. "What about you how do you like the new students they seem nice", Po said smiling.

"I guess they are okay but they weren't you", Tigress said moving her piece.

"You just need to give them a chance Ti and I am sure you will like them. Like think about it what would happened if you didn't give me a chance we never would have become such good friends", Po said eating a dumpling. Tigress nearly choked on her for the thought of not having Po in her life scared her. When she was at the orphanage before Shifu adopted her, she was always alone. Locked in her room hidden away for the other children were too scared to go near her. Even the caregivers there were frightened and called her a monster. Shifu said she wasn't a monster and part of her believed it but still she was alone even at the Jade Palace. Shifu fed her and trained her but that was it. He played checkers with her but never really talked to her. When she met Po on that fateful day everything changed. Even with her claws and strength he was never afraid. His jade orbs showing nothing but kindness and she wished she knew him at the orphanage for he would have played with her. Yet, when he went away on his trip it was like being back at the orphanage. She had Viper to talk to but Viper was no Po and the poor snake tried but it was different. The others were scared of her because she was a very serious fighter and they didn't want to get on her bad side. With Po she could let her guard down and if she got all serious Kung Fu fighter on him that didn't matter to him. He would just sit back and let her do her training even said that when she fought she looked so graceful and was just awesome. She really missed him and was worried that he may forget her and the tears fell from her face. Po was looking at the board knowing it was his turn and he was trying to figure out Tigress's strategy. She was very good at this game and usually won a lot but he still tried to beat her. While he was looking he saw some wet spots on the board. _Okay, this is weird, _he thought to himself. He looked up and saw Tigress crying and his heart ached. "Hey Ti are you okay the dumplings weren't too spicy were there?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No Po, it is nothing I am fine", Tigress assured him with a smile as she wiped her tears away. Yet, Po could always see right through her. He got up and knelt down next to her.

"Tigress please tell me what is wrong?" he asked in a pleading voice. Tigress shut her eyes for she couldn't bear the fact that she made Po plead with her. He was always so thoughtful she could not deny him the truth.

"When you left I was alone again. Like how I was at the orphanage and I really missed you Po", she began.

"Oh come on Ti you weren't alone Viper was here and the others I am surprised you even noticed I was gone", Po said trying to make a joke.

"Po I could be surrounded by millions of people and know that you are not with me", Tigress said firmly but gently as she gazed into his eyes. "Viper tried her best to cheer me up but it wasn't the same I missed you. Your laugh, your smile, how you always make jokes just to make me laugh I missed everything you did. Po, promise me you will never leave me again", she cried as she threw herself into his arms. Po held her tight as she cried into his chest.

"I am so sorry if I upset you Ti. You are my best friend and I only want you to be happy I promise if I can help it I will not leave you again", Po vowed as he kissed her forehead.

"And I promise not to leave you either if I can help it", Tigress vowed smiling at last. They returned to their checker game and Tigress was getting sleepy.

"It is getting late I better get home and you need to sleep", Po said smiling.

"Po can you stay and sleep with me I would feel safer", Tigress said blushing. She slept in her own room millions of times but when Po left it changed. She was afraid that if he left now she may not see him again. Which was stupid but she just wanted him to stay the night this one time so she knew he was safe.

"I don't know Ti", Po said with an uncertain look as he scratched his head. His dad wouldn't mind but Po had no idea how Shifu would take it. Walking in Tigress's room in the morning and seeing Po sleeping in her bed. He would probably bury Po alive.

"Po please", Tigress begged making her eyes grow big. Po knew he was going to get in trouble but it was worth it just to make sure Tigress felt safe.

"Okay", he said and Tigress hugged him. She crawled into her bed and Po followed her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night Tigress", Po whispered softly.

"Good night Po", Tigress whispered back. The two children drifted off to sleep and unbeknown to them Shifu walked in but instead of being mad he was smiling.

"Master Oogway was right about you Po. You will keep Tigress safe. I am glad I can trust you", he said softly as he saw how Po was holding Tigress in a comforting embrace and how Tigress was smiling. Shifu closed the door and decided to let Po's father know his son was spending the night and to let his students have tomorrow off.

Author's Note: The next chapter we get into the teen years so be ready. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks goes out to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me this idea.


	5. A Going Away Present

Chapter 5: A Going Away Present

A thirteen year old Po was running through the streets chasing some gator bandit. The gator burst into his dad's noodle shop and stole all the money they made that day. He was huffing and puffing but he could not let the gator get away. Without that money they couldn't pay rent or buy more supplies for the shop. The gator ran down an alleyway and Po was hot on his trail. Suddenly he saw another shadow enter the alleyway and to his surprise it was Tigress. She held the bag of money in her paw and the gator was at her feet knocked out. "Tigress, what are you doing here?" Po asked with a smile when he walked up to her.

"The others and I were on patrol and I saw you running after this gator so I thought I would offer you my services", Tigress said smiling as she handed him the bag of money. The Furious Five had been brought to the public a few months ago. They could always be seen helping citizens and Po tried to help but he figured he would leave the stopping of bandits to the professionals. Still when he was robbed Po had no choice but to chase after the gator.

"Well thanks Ti you really saved my dad and me I am forever in your debt", Po said bowing to her.

"Hey like you always tell me what are friends for?" she asked with a laugh. Unbeknown to the two teens the gator regained consciousness and slowly got up holding a knife as he lunged at Tigress. Po was the first to see and react.

"Tigress behind you!" he shouted. Without even realizing what he was doing he grabbed Tigress by the arm and threw her behind him and grabbed the knife with his paws. The blade cut into his flesh as he let out a growl of pain and managed to knock the knife away and punch the gator out again. The gator fell on his face this time he was stone cold out.

"Po are you alright?" Tigress asked with concern kicking herself for not sensing the impending danger that just took place. She ran up to him and saw that his paws were covered in blood. Tigress covered her mouth as she fought back tears. This was all her fault she was supposed to be a great protector and she couldn't even save her friend from getting his paws cut from a blade. If that gator was a bit quicker than that blade would have ended up in Po's chest. Her heart went all the way up to her throat as the horrible imagine appeared and she shook it away. Po was looking at his paws and shaking he never seen so much blood. Then his attention turned to Tigress and how freaked out she looked.

"It is okay Ti it is just a scratch I barely felt anything", Po said trying to assure her that it was nothing. But Tigress was not convinced and literally dragged him to the nearest healer. Po was bandaged up in no time and his paws were sore but within a day or two they would be fine.

"Po I am so sorry I should have been paying more attention", Tigress said firmly.

"Oh come on Ti you got my money back so I got a little cut on my paws it is no big deal you are still a hero in my book", Po said as he nudged her shoulder.

"Still I am the leader of the Furious Five I cannot afford to make mistakes", Tigress stated.

"Ti everyone makes mistakes no one is perfect that is how you learn", Po told her.

"Yeah but this mistake almost cost you your life", Tigress argued shedding tears.

"True but if I didn't push you out of the way it would have been your life and I would rather it be me than you", Po said looking her in the eyes.

"Po I", Tigress began but Po stopped her.

"You are my friend Ti, my best friend you always had my back since the first time we met but this time I got to be the hero and save you and I want to let you know it was a great honor. But don't beat yourself up in my life I will get beaten up and hurt but as long as I know you and the others are out protecting the Valley I will be okay. It was just an accident Ti so let's forget about it and move on okay", Po said smiling.

"Okay", Tigress said smiling as she hugged her friend. A few months later it was dark out when Po and Tigress met.

"What was the big urgency Ti?" Po asked as they sat down at their favorite spot.

"I found out just recently all of us are going on a trip", Tigress began. _Flash back to earlier that day: "But Master must we leave for this long?" Tigress asked._

_ "Yes, Tigress this mission is a key part in your training", Master Shifu. "We are going to the Temple of the Masters they will teach you new skills to perfect your Kung Fu", he said packing up his stuff._

_ "How long will we be gone?" she asked not wanting to leave Po for that long. It hurt when he was gone and if she left she had no idea on how he would feel._

_ "We will be gone for about a year", Shifu said._

_ "A year but Master", Tigress said in shock._

_ "I know it is a long time but it is for the best", Master Shifu said trying to be sympathetic._

_ "Can we bring Po along he would love seeing the Kung Fu Masters and he could cook for us", Tigress said trying to persuade her Master to let Po tag along._

_ "I am sorry Tigress but no it will be too dangerous for him because he has no Kung Fu experience if we were to be attacked he would surely get hurt", Shifu said understanding why Tigress would want Po to come. She was so sad and miserable when Po left._

_ "Please Master he won't be any trouble I can keep an eye on him I will keep him safe", Tigress begged._

_ "Tigress, you need to understand is that Po and you are on different paths. You are a Kung Fu Master and Po is the son of a noodle maker. Now I am not saying anything bad about Po he is a great boy but he has his own destiny to follow as do you. Sometimes your destinies will intertwine as it has done but you need to follow your own separate destinies. I am sorry but that is just the way it is and some day you will understand that", Shifu said patting her shoulder._

_ "Yes, Master", Tigress said shedding a small tear. End Flashback scene._

"So you guys will be gone a year huh?" Po asked hiding his sadness.

"Yes", Tigress said.

"Well I do have something for you but wait here I will get it", Po said and quickly ran to his house. Within ten minutes he returned to Tigress hiding something behind his back. "This was going to be your birthday present but now it can also be a going away present", Po said. He placed something small and metal in Tigress's paw. She looked down and gasped in shock. Po had made her a necklace. It was a simple black string but the charm was a Ying Yang charm. Yet, it was different than the usual charm. On one side it was pure white with an orange dot and on the other side it was pure orange with a white dot. "I made it because we complete each other. Every time I am scared you are brave. When you let go I hold on so I thought this was the perfect symbol for our friendship", he said softly. Tears fell from Tigress's eyes as she hugged Po tightly.

"Thank you Po I love it I will treasure it always", she said as she placed the necklace around her neck.

"Just don't forget me and I promise I will be here when you get back and we will go do something fun like play checkers or whatever you want", Po promised.

"Don't worry Po I could never forget someone as special as you", Tigress said. Then they hugged each other again and broke apart. They went their separate ways but they both knew that not even time would change their friendship. They would always have each other's backs and Tigress and Po counted the days until they could see each other again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Distressing News

Chapter 6: Distressing News

Tigress was at the Temple of Masters to complete her Kung Fu training. She jumped through obstacles after obstacles. Perfecting her new techniques till her body was too weak to move. The only thing keeping her sane was her letters to Po. He would write her lots of letters asking her how she was and how the training was going. Even asked what techniques she was learning and even asked her if she could show him when she gets back. Normally her training took a lot of her time but when she got a letter from Po she would sneak to her room and quickly write him. In one letter this is what she put.

_Dear Po,_

_Today was another exhausting day. I got up before the sun ate some tofu which by the way was cold but I was too hungry to care. I really miss your cooking especially your dumplings. Even thinking of them now makes my mouth water. I really miss you and Viper says hi. I wish you could be here you would love it. And maybe teach these so called masters how to cook. Anyways take care and I will write soon and hopefully I can get done early and see you sooner._

_Your friend,_

_Tigress_

She placed the letter an envelope and waited till the Stork who delivered the mail came and gave him the letter. After a few days Tigress was back to training with the others focusing only at the task at hand. She was improving immensely at least that is what the Masters were saying. Tigress only hoped she improved enough to return to the Valley of Peace and Po. When the Stork showed up it was break time and Tigress walked over to him and he handed her a letter. She thanked him and went to her room and this is what Po wrote to her.

_Dear Tigress,_

_I am glad the training is going good. I can't imagine getting up before the sun though sounds harsh. And eating tofu sorry if I was there I would fix you my famous secret soup. Things are going fine and I hope the others are doing well too. I have been keeping busy with serving customers and getting supplies for my dad. The Valley has been peaceful so no trouble yet. I miss you to Ti, especially when we play checkers. If anyone could master all those cool techniques you been telling me about it would be you. Just don't push yourself too hard Ti and I will see you soon. I have to go got to get more radishes for my dad. Take care and I can't wait to see you._

_Your friend,_

_Po_

Tigress smiled at the letter and wrote him back and gave it to the Stork. Then it was back to training and working her tail off to hurry home. It began to snow and get very cold and Tigress wished Po was here for he loved snowball fights. Still she continued training and waited for another note from Po. Time flew by but no news from her friend and Tigress was beginning to worry. Po would have written her by now but maybe he was busy helping his dad with the shop. Or maybe the Stork was late because of the weather. Whatever the reason no letters were coming and Tigress continued her training. Then one day she got a letter and she was jumping for joy until she read it. Then her joy turned to terror.

_Dear Tigress,_

_This is Po's father Mr. Ping. I don't know how to tell you this sweetie and I wish I wouldn't have to. But Po would want you to know what is going on. A few days ago there was a huge robbery and Po tried to help stop it. There was a fire and Po ran inside to save a mother lamb and her child and when he got them out a robber ran by. And Po ran after him because he robbed the mother lamb and started the fire. Sad to say but Po was stabbed in the chest and fell to the ground. Oogway showed up and stopped the robber from getting away. Po lost a lot of blood and is now currently in the healer's hospital. Once again I am sorry to tell you this but in case he doesn't make it I wanted to tell you. Please don't worry Po is a strong boy and he will pull through so don't fear. I will let you know if anything else happens. Take care dear._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Ping_

Tigress was filled with shock. Po, her sweet Po was lying in some hospital bed alone and dying. Tears fell from her face as her whole body shook and when it came to training all Tigress could think about was getting back to Po and fast. To the Masters and Shifu's utter surprise Tigress and the others completed their training that day. They all congratulated Tigress but she just bowed and ran into her room to pack. Shifu came in to congratulate her but found a letter on the floor and read it. Then he knew it wasn't her dedication for Kung Fu that sped up her process but her love for Po. They returned to the Valley in a weeks' time and Tigress not even bothering to unpack ran like a bat out of hell towards the healer hut. She found Po fast asleep seeing his fur burnt from the fire and his right side covered up from the knife wound. Tears of joy fell from her face when the doctors informed her that Po would live and be up and walking around in about a week or two. She held his paw and looked down at him. "Po I am back from my training and I promise never ever to leave you again. If I never left you wouldn't have gotten hurt so Po I vow to always protect you", she said firmly as she shed tears. Po woke up to see Tigress looking down at him crying.

"Hey Ti, when did you get here?" Po asked his voice barely above a whisper. He sounded so weak and tired.

"Just a few minutes ago your dad told me about what happened", Tigress said putting on a brave face.

"Yeah I saw the fire and heard screaming I ran in because no else was there. I led the lamb lady and her child to safety then I saw a pig run by and the lamb lady said he robbed her and it was her life savings. I had to get it back so I ran and I managed to get the money back and knock him out. I turned around and picked up the money and was about to run to get someone to take the guy to jail. When a sharp pain came into my side and I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was Oogway standing before me then my world went black. Next thing I know you are here so I must have been out for a while", Po said. "Ti I am sorry", Po said sadly.

"For what?" Tigress asked.

"For failing to protect the Valley I know I don't know Kung Fu but I tried my best to help while you were gone and I still failed", Po said crying.

"Hey you did not fail you saved two lives and got their money back and managed to beat up a robber. In my book that is impressive for someone who doesn't know Kung Fu", Tigress said smiling.

"Really?" Po asked in shock.

"Yes, Po you were a hero that day and don't let anyone tell you different", Tigress told him.

"I was a hero", Po said smiling and soon sleep overtook him.

Tigress watched him sleep till Shifu came to get her and Tigress smiled at Po and said softly", You will always be my hero Po and I will see you tomorrow I promise". Then kissed his forehead and went back home but vowed to make sure Po was always safe for she was not going to allow her friend to die no way was she allowing that.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. The Dance

Chapter 7: The Dance

A fourteen year old Tigress stood in the corner watching the others. It was a full moon starry night. People were dancing and eating food as they talked to other people. It was the Moon festival and Shifu thought it would be fun to join in on the festivities. The Five didn't mind much in fact Viper was dancing with Crane. While Monkey was telling jokes and Mantis had his eyes on a butterfly girl. Tigress wasn't much for dancing unless she was with Po. When they were kids he would dance with her and spin her around till they both fell laughing. Looking back at some goat girls, wearing pretty dresses and wearing makeup made Tigress notice her own outfit. She was wearing her usual training outfit and the only thing on her face was a small bruise she got for breaking up a robbery earlier that day. All the boys who saw her never spoke or looked at her. Either they were terrified of her or they didn't think she pretty. Maybe both she honestly didn't care but it would have been nice if some guy would ask her to dance. Suddenly she saw a familiar shadow and smiled. "Hello Po I was wondering when you would get here", Tigress said not even bothering to turn around.

"Hey Ti sorry I am late my dad needed some extra help in the shop with the festival and all", Po said rubbing the back of his head. He leaned on the wall next to Tigress and watched other people dancing. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked.

"No one asked me too and I refuse to dance by myself and have people pity me", Tigress said crossing her arms.

"Since when did you care what other people thought about you?" Po asked smiling.

"I don't I just hate those stupid looks people give me", Tigress said firmly. "Why aren't you dancing?" Tigress asked him.

"Same as you no one asked me", Po said frowning. Then an idea popped in his head and he turned and smiled at her. "Ti would you do me the honor of having a dance with me?" he asked bowing as he held her paw. Tigress smiled as Po was trying to act like a royal gentleman so she played the part of the lady.

"Oh why sir Po, I would be deeply honored to dance with you", she said in a high voice and batting her eye lids. The two teens laughed as Po led Tigress onto the dance floor. Po placed a hand around her waist and held her paw with the other. While Tigress placed one paw on his shoulder and the other in his other paw. Po was the only one Tigress would allow to touch her like this for she trusted him. Even Shifu wasn't worried he just saw Po and Tigress dancing gave a small smile and a chuckle and looked away. If it were any other boy or male Shifu would have watched them like a hawk daring them to try anything inappropriate with his daughter. Yet, Po was different for Shifu knew the panda's intentions were pure. Soon Po and Tigress were dancing around the dance floor and soon was the center of attention. "Po", Tigress said softly.

"Yes, Tigress", Po said simply enjoying the dance not knowing that people were staring at them.

"People are staring at us", she whispered as she motioned her head and when Po looked around everyone was staring at them. Like, they never had seen two teens dancing before.

"Do you want to stop?" Po asked trying not to make Tigress feel uncomfortable. He knew how much she hated showing her softer side especially since she was the Master of Hard style.

Tigress shook her head and said", No, let's keep dancing I just don't get why they are staring we are two teens dancing what is there to gawk at?"

"They are staring because I have the honor of dancing with the most beautiful girl here", Po said smiling. Tigress was soon blushing at what Po had said. He called her beautiful just right out of his mouth no hesitation.

"You think I am beautiful?" she questioned still shocked by his words.

"Yes, Ti I do think you are beautiful. Is that okay or should I not have said that?" Po asked hoping he didn't make Tigress embarrassed or upset.

"No it is fine thank you for saying it. It's just no boy ever called me beautiful before", Tigress said.

"Well they should", Po said as he gazed into her eyes. Tigress was beautiful, so strong and cunning. She had a great smile and her laugh made his heart melt. He could just stare into her eyes forever and dream of kissing her lips. _Whoa Po, where did that come from? Tigress is your friend you moron and there is no way a clumsy panda like you could ever get a girl like Tigress. She is way out of your league for she could get any guy she wants so why would she settle for you? Beside she probably likes you as the little brother she always has to protect so just be grateful for that and keep those stupid thoughts out of your head,_ his mind scolded him and Po knew he had no chance with Tigress. She was a Kung Fu Master and he was just the son of a noodle maker. In what world could she ever want him as a mate? Unbeknown to Po Tigress was having her own personal thoughts. She gazed into Po's eyes and just felt so warm and safe. Po made her laugh and feel so happy. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. If she cried he would hold her until she stopped and never tell a soul that it happened. She could trust him with anything and as she danced with him she wished he would kiss her. _What are you nuts? This is Po we are talking about here. If you try to kiss him you will just scare him away. You are a monster whose only goal in life is to be the Master of Hard Style and train to be a better fighter. Po deserves a sweet sensitive girl not someone who is stronger than him. Besides you are like a sister to him and he probably already likes a girl or something. Why would he choose you when he could have any girl in the world? Just keep him as a friend or you will mess up and wind up breaking his heart and he will leave you. Then you will be all alone so remember in what world could Po ever want a girl like you? _Her mind asked her. Tigress had to admit that her thoughts were right. Po was so kind and sweet and in some ways Tigress was a monster. She didn't like showing emotions, focused on her training 24/7, had a hot temper, and some people were scared of her. Well, everyone except for Shifu, Po, and Viper. Po, most of all for he was a little kid when they met and he had zero fear of her. Even with all her flaws Po still called her beautiful so maybe he wouldn't mind being her boyfriend but Tigress would just mess it up and she couldn't do that. She would rather have Po as a friend than wind up hurting him and not having him in her life at all. The dance ended and the two friends broke apart.

"Thanks for the dance Po I really enjoyed myself", Tigress said smiling.

"Yeah I had fun too", Po said smiling. They gave each other a hug and went on home for the festival was over. Yet, when they looked at each other again, deep in their hearts they knew that everything had changed between them forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter and please review. In the next chapter we get to the part where the Dragon Warrior is revealed so be prepared.


	8. The Dragon Warrior Revealed

Chapter 8: The Dragon Warrior Revealed

An eighteen year old Tigress is running through the streets in search of Po. She had a very important message to deliver to him. Her golden eyes were scanning the area for the panda. She quickly spotted him at the local market and hurried over to him. "Po, do you have a second?" Tigress asked as she walked up to him.

"Sorry Ti, can't talk I have to get these ingredients over to my dad as soon as possible", Po said quickly as he grabbed a bag of radishes and quickly handed the money to the shop keeper. He turned on his heels and rushed to the nearest shop with Tigress right behind him.

"This will only take a few minutes", Tigress told him. Po turned around and faced her so she knew she had his full attention.

"Okay Ti what is going on?" he asked softly.

"Oogway is going to reveal who the Dragon Warrior is", Tigress said getting excited.

"Really, when?" Po asked getting excited as well. Tigress had been waiting her whole life for this moment and Po couldn't wait for her to be chosen. Now everyone will see what a great warrior she is like he always saw her.

"It will be tomorrow afternoon the whole village would be there and I was wondering if you would come wish us luck", Tigress said smiling.

"I don't know Ti I may have to work", Po said frowning.

"Oh I see", Tigress said sadly hiding her disappointment.

Po sensing her sadness said", I will try and make it I promise okay and when you are chosen I will make you and the Furious Five plus Shifu a huge feast to celebrate", Po said smiling.

"Thanks Po, I really appreciate this", Tigress said hugging him. They both felt the electricity between them and let go blushing.

"Anything for you Tigress", Po said softly.

"See you tomorrow afternoon", Tigress said and scampered off. Po watched till she was a blur than quickly remembered his errand and went to finish shopping. The ceremony began as Tigress and the others were showing off their styles to the crowd and for Master Oogway. Tigress kept glancing around to see if Po was here yet but didn't see him. A tear fell from her face but she understood he had to work but this was a big day for her. She would give anything for Po to be here in the crowd cheering her on. Yet, she shook the thought away and continued doing her moves. Po was running up the stairs panting and heaving but to his dismay the doors were closed. So, he looked around to find another way in but found none. Then an idea came to him he made a cart with fireworks on it lit them all and exploded into the sky and began to fall. Tigress and the others all stood together for Oogway was about to make his decision. He stepped closer to the five as he looked them over. Tigress could feel her own heart beating as she waited just then she heard yelling and felt something fall on top of her. She looked up with utter shock to see Po on top of her.

"Hey Tigress, sorry I am late", Po said softly.

"Po, get off me", Tigress hissed and Po realizing what was going on quickly got off of her and pulled her to her feet. He was so embarrassed but Tigress was happy he was here and the look she gave him made it clear she was not mad.

"Sorry Master Oogway I just wanted to wish the Five good luck. I will be over here", Po said bowing as he apologized and stepped a little behind Tigress. Oogway smiled a secret smile and lifted up his finger and pointed. At first everyone thought he was pointing at Tigress and Po smiled proudly. He knew she would be the one who would be the Dragon Warrior. He looked over at her and was about to congratulate her when he saw her face. She looked sad and confused and she slowly looked at him in utter shock. "Ti, what is wrong?" Po asked in a concerned voice. Then he noticed Oogway was not pointing at Tigress so Po looked around and saw that he was not pointing at the others either. No to everyone's' utter shock and amazement Oogway was pointing right at Po.

"Congratulations panda you are the Dragon Warrior", Oogway said smiling and bowed to him as did the village. Po looked on in shock as everyone bowed to him. Shifu looked at him in shock and when Po saw Tigress a small tear fell from her eye as she bowed to him. _No, this is wrong I can't be the Dragon Warrior Tigress is not me! No, no this is wrong please let this be a horrible nightmare please let me wake up!_ Po's mind screamed as the realization hit him.

"Po", Tigress began sensing her friend's distress. She was a bit upset but Po seemed destroyed by the news and the look he gave her broke her heart in two.

Tears fell from his face as he said two words to her", I'm sorry". Then without another word he ran away and Tigress snapping out of her disappointment ran after him but he was long gone.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short I will try to make the next one longer. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	9. A Promise Made

Chapter 9: A Promise Made

Tigress scanned the area searching for Po. He just bolted out the door and ran away. She honestly had forgotten how fast he could run. She sat down on the steps to digest what had happened. All her life she trained to be the Dragon Warrior and Po, the one who never had any Kung Fu experience was chosen. She wanted to be mad at him to hate him. But that was like asking her to sprout wings and fly. She just couldn't do it yeah sure she did get mad at Po a few times when they were younger but not enough to hate him. It wasn't his fault he was picked to be the Dragon Warrior. He was only there because she asked him to be. He was Po, the same panda boy who asked to be her friend and always had her back since. There was no way she could give up a friendship like that. Part of her was happy now she could share something else with him and that was the world of Kung Fu. He would move into the Jade Palace with them and they could train together. She could teach him all kinds of moves and they would go on adventures together like the ones they talked about when they were kids. Yes, she was disappointed but she was not going to let some title ruin her friendship with Po. She had to find him and let him know she was not angry. Then a smile came to her for she knew where Po had gone. The very place they both went we the other was sad, their place. Getting on all fours she rushed off to find her friend. Po was at the meadow near the lake banging his head into a tree.

"You stupid, stupid panda, how could you do this to Tigress? She was your friend, your best friend. How could you take her dream from her? She asked you a simple thing go to the ceremony and wish her luck. And what did you do? You showed up late, fall on top of her embarrassing her in front of everyone, and then boom you take her dream away", he said as he hit his head. Tears stung his face as he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. In one single afternoon he took his friend's dream away and became something he didn't ask to be. He kept waiting to wake up and see Tigress in the village telling him about the ceremony and how she would say she was sorry he couldn't make it then tell him she was the Dragon Warrior. Then he would hug her and congratulate her and make her and the others a huge feast like he promised. Now he lost his best friend if he knew this would happen he never would have gone. Oogway made a mistake he was no fighter every time he tried to be a hero he got himself nearly killed and Tigress always had to come to his rescue. He was no warrior she was and she deserved the title more than he ever did. "Maybe I should leave the village for Tigress will never want to see me or speak to me ever again. Shoot, I will be lucky if she ever looks at me again. Way to go Po from all the times you messed up this was the King of all Mess Ups", he said sadly.

"Po, I knew I would find you here", Tigress said smiling. He had his back turned to her and refused to look around to face her. She frowned and knew why he wasn't looking at her. "Po, look it", Tigress began but Po cut her off.

"Was a mistake I know it should have been you Tigress not me I am no warrior you are. I never should have gone I should have stayed at my dad's shop and sold noodles that is what I am good at", Po said in a flat voice holding back tears. He couldn't stand to cry in front of her not today not when it was all his fault. He was surprised she wasn't yelling at him or scratching him with her claws. How could she even talk to him knowing what he did?

"Po look at me", Tigress said softly. He couldn't if he did he would break down and he was trying to keep whatever dignity he had left. To cry in front of Tigress now knowing he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior would make him feel even more unworthy he wanted to hide his feelings so when he left the valley his heart wouldn't break. And Tigress may still respect him. "Po look at me!" Tigress cried as she grabbed his head and turned it to face her. She saw all the pain and sadness in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking but she had to prove him wrong. Their friendship meant more to her than some stupid title.

"I am sorry Tigress, I am so, so sorry", Po said as the tears fell. Tigress grabbed him in a hug and refused to let him go.

"Po, it is not your fault you did nothing wrong", Tigress said softly trying to calm him down.

Po pulled away and looked at her in shock and said", Nothing wrong, hello reality calling Tigress I just took your dream away. You just asked me to come and wish you and the others luck instead I fell from the sky and took your dream away. How can you even look at me let along even speak to me. You should hate me and I wouldn't blame you one bit".

"How can or could I ever hate my best friend?" Tigress asked him as a tear fell from her face. Po looked at her in surprise but remained silent. "Okay yes I am disappointed but that doesn't mean this has to be a bad thing. Now you can learn Kung Fu and we can live at the Jade Palace and go on adventures together. Maybe this was meant to be your destiny Po, just no one ever saw it", Tigress said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah but I don't deserve it you did Oogway made a mistake I am no hero. Even when were kids you always had to come to my rescue which I thank you for but I was never the hero you were", Po said sadly.

"Po do you remember when we were in the alleyway and that gator almost stabbed me what happened?" Tigress asked.

"I saw him sneak up on you and I grabbed you by the arm and pulled you behind me and I got my paws cut and I knocked the gator out", Po answered.

"And when we were gone and that robber started a fire what did you do?" Tigress asked.

"I ran in to save a lamb mother and her child then I went after the robber and got the money back", Po answered.

"See Po you are a hero and you didn't need Kung Fu to save me or the mother and her child. You just reacted and you wound up saving me and them. Maybe that is why Oogway chose you because you were a hero this whole time", Tigress said smiling. Po looked in her eyes and knew she didn't hate him but he still felt guilty about what happened.

"Okay Ti, I will be this Dragon Warrior but I still think Oogway made a mistake. But I promise you this I will give this my best shot and if I die well at least no one could say I never tried", Po said.

"I won't let you die and I will be there to help you every step of the way", Tigress vowed smiling.

"Thanks Ti", Po said smiling.

"What are friends for?" she asked and they locked paws as they looked into each other's eyes and knew that today their destinies were forever entwined.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


	10. Training and an Escape

Chapter 10: Training and an Escape

"Come on panda faster!" Shifu barked as Po ran through an obstacle course.

"Yes Master", Po said panting heavily. Sweat poured from his body as he ran through an obstacle course punching dummies out of his way and dodging swinging blades. Tigress looked on from her sparring session with Crane as she gazed at Po with worried eyes. _You are almost there Po, keep going,_ her mind said as she watched her friend train. Po had been at the Jade Palace for one week and he was improving. Of course he still made mistakes but Shifu was trying to be patient after all he knew Po was trying his best. After Po and Tigress talked they went back to the Palace. Po said he thought Oogway made a mistake but if Shifu was willingly to be his master then he would do his best to learn. So, far Po was keeping up his end of the bargain which wasn't easy since he got up at the crack of dawn to train but he made a promise to both Shifu and Tigress. He was chosen to be this Dragon Warrior something he never asked for but he was going to do his best. Because Tigress and the others in the Valley deserved a true hero and Po never saw himself as one but if was doing this to keep his loved ones safe. A blade missed him by an inch as he slid on his back. Tigress almost ran into the obstacle course to help Po but Shifu forbid it. He wanted to see what Po could do on his own but if the panda was in great danger then he would allow Tigress to help him. Po was almost there and he pushed through kicking a dummy into splinters and jumping through a ring of fire. He fell flat on his face breathing heavily but he did it.

"Po!" Tigress cried as she ran to him. She helped him to his feet and saw him breathing heavily as he shakily got to his feet.

"I'm okay Ti, I mean Master Tigress", Po said trying to bow to her but the room wouldn't stop moving. He fell to one knee as he held his head with one of his paws.

"Master", Tigress said looking worried. Shifu nodded and Tigress lead Po outside for some air. She sat him under the Peach Tree and went to fetch him some water. "Po, drink", she said firmly.

"Thanks Master Tigress", Po said as he gulped down the water.

"Po we are alone now enough with the Master Tigress stuff alright", Tigress told him firmly.

"Just trying to show you respect Ti", Po said as he set the empty cup down. "I am a horrible Dragon Warrior aren't I?" he asked glumly.

"No, you are doing just fine pretty good for a beginner", Tigress said smiling.

"Ti, I passed out after finishing the obstacle course when you and the other members of the Five can run it in no time without breaking a sweat", Po said glumly as he frowned.

"Hey we also have been doing this since we were little you just started a week ago and you are improving by the day", Tigress told him as he put an arm around him.

"If you say so Ti, but let's face it without you helping me I would so be doomed. Maybe I should just quit now and stop wasting people's time", Po said sadly.

"Alright that is it", Tigress snapped and pounced on him. "Enough sad talk you know the tickle monster doesn't like that", Tigress said slyly.

"You wouldn't dare", Po said as he struggled against her.

"Oh really, is that a fact?" Tigress asked and did a tickle assault. They used to do this to each other when they were kids. When one was in a sad mood and refused to get out of it the other would tickle the other till they cheered up. Usually Tigress was the one who always got tickled but now she was the one who got to tickle Po.

"Hey no fair Ti, get off!" Po screamed as he fought back a laugh.

"Be my happy panda again and I will", Tigress said smiling. Her fingers traveled over his sensitive ribs and he jiggled from laughter. Tigress began to feel weird as she was on top of him. Watching his eyes grow wide with laughter and see his mouth open made Tigress have an odd urge. She wanted to close Po's lips with her own to hold him and never let go. Shaking her head of the nonsense she heard Po laugh and asked", Will you be my happy panda again?"

"Okay Ti you win now get off", Po begged as he laughed louder. Tigress got off proud that Po was his old self again. "Man I keep forgetting how strong you are and how stubborn", Po said smiling.

"I am not stubborn just determined", Tigress said rubbing up against him.

"Thanks Ti, I needed that", Po said hugging her.

"Anytime", Tigress said hugging him back.

"Do you really think I can be this Dragon Warrior?" Po asked.

"If keep working as hard as you been doing for the last week then yes Po I do believe you will be a great Dragon Warrior", Tigress said looking into his eyes. Po blushed a little when he gazed into Tigress eyes. _She is so beautiful, I can't let her down,_ Po's mind told him.

"Well, if you believe in me I will continue to try", Po said softly. They stood there for a few minutes till they went back inside for dinner. Since Po had stayed at the Jade Palace he did all the cooking. Everyone was happy by this no more tofu but yummy soup and dumplings. Yet, Po's training will have to move faster for far off in a jail lived an old enemy. His name was Tia-Lung, Shifu's first student and adoptive son. He had shown great Kung Fu talent when he was a child and Shifu trained him to prepare him to be the Dragon Warrior. But along the way his heart grew cold and dark and Oogway sensed the evil in him and denied him the title. Tia-Lung was so angry he attacked Oogway and Shifu tried to stop him but how could he destroy his own son? So, instead Oogway defeated him and Tia Lung was locked away forever until now. He heard from the guards that the Dragon Warrior was picked a clumsy panda was given the title. Tia-Lung was furious a stupid lazy panda had his title well not for long.

"I will escape and I will kill that panda and then I will be the Dragon Warrior", Tia-Lung vowed in a cold voice. A plan formed in his head and soon he was free destroying anyone that got in his way. He stood outside the destroyed jail and stretched out his muscles as the cold air fell on his face. "Time for me to go home I haven't seen my father in years and soon I will meet this Dragon Warrior and he will regret ever being born", Tia-Lung cackled as he ran toward the Valley of Peace.

Author's Note: Hope you all like this chapter and please review.


	11. Race Against Time

Chapter 11: Race Against Time

It didn't take long for Tia-Lung's escape to go unannounced. The message soon met Shifu's ears and soon it reached Po's ears. "Po, Tia-Lung has escaped from prison he will be here soon to fight you", Shifu said as he hid his fear. Po swallowed a dumpling as the realization set in. He knew all about Tia-Lung for Tigress told him when they were in their teens and he knew how painful this will be for Shifu. "If you wish to run no one will hold it against you", Shifu said.

"And let Tia-Lung destroy the whole valley and whoever gets in his way to find me I don't think so. Please Master you have to train me more while there is still time. I may not be able to beat Tia-Lung but I am certainly not going to run and hide. So, let's get to work", Po said firmly.

"Spoken like a true warrior", Shifu said proudly. "Alright Po, get ready to go on a trip and I will train you the rest of you stay here and protect the Valley", Shifu told the others.

"Yes Master", the Furious Five said together. Tigress was now extremely worried for Po's safety she knew he would have to fight eventually but not Tia-Lung. She went into Po's room to talk to him.

"Po, please you don't have to do this", Tigress said fighting back tears.

"Listen Ti, I know Tia-Lung was the best but I made a promise to you that I would give this whole Dragon Warrior thing my best shot not run away at the first sight of trouble. I have to do this and don't worry I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't now you have fun protecting the Valley and I will be back soon", Po promised as he hugged her.

"Just be careful", Tigress whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I will I promise", he whispered back. Then he packed up and walked out the door. Shifu took him to a little spot up in the mountains. They practiced punching kicking and meditating till Po could barely stand. Shifu admired his determination and hoped the panda's hard work would pay off. Back in the Valley Tigress paced like a wild animal trapped in a cage. She was worried about Po and feared what would happen once Tia-Lung got here. He destroyed the whole village once and only Oogway could stop him. Since Po was chosen as the Dragon Warrior Oogway either died or just vanished into thin air. Tears stung her face as she feared for Po's life. If she lost him then she would die as well. Po was her friend, her best friend she couldn't lose him. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. He never asked to be the Dragon Warrior or to fight Tia-Lung so, why didn't he just run away. Because he was Po even as a child the odds were stacked against him but he never backed down. When they first met he got in three goat bullies faces for they pushed Tigress to the ground and Po wasn't having that. He said they could beat him up all they wanted he didn't care but he was not allowing them to touch her. Even before he knew her that silly panda had her back. Then a thought came to her for this time she would save Po. Or at least buy him more time. She would go to the bridge that led into the Valley and fight Tia-Lung hopefully injuring him enough to delay his journey to the Valley. Giving Po more time to train and get stronger so he could fight Tia-Lung. It was stupid and reckless but if the roles were reversed Po would do anything to protect her and she would do anything to protect him. So late into the night she raced off to find Tia-Lung to her surprise the others followed her.

"Tigress, where are you going?" Viper asked even though she had a good guess.

"I am going to meet Tia-Lung and fight him giving Po more time to train", Tigress said.

"What, are you insane that is a suicide mission he will kill you!" Mantis cried.

"I don't care I am not going to let him hurt Po, Tigress growled.

"Then we will go with you", Crane said softly.

"That is right Po is our friend too and he would do the same for us", Monkey said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's go", Tigress said and they all raced off toward the bridge. They made it just as the sun was rising and standing on the bridge was Tia-Lung. He was a gray leopard with black spots and a very muscular build with cold yellow eyes and wore some pants and that was it.

"So, you all must be the famous Furious Five, Shifu still using others to do his dirty work", Tia-Lung said with a smirk. "So, where is the great Dragon Warrior? Why isn't he here already turned chicken and run away in fear of me? Too bad he can run but he can't hide I will be the Dragon Warrior even if I have to kill him to do it", he said.

"Not while we are around Furious Five attack!" Tigress growled. She ran onto the bridge and threw punches at Tia-Lung as Crane flew at him doing a wind kick. Tia-Lung blocked all of Tigress's punches and grabbed her tail as he threw her off the bridge.

"Tigress, I'm coming!" Crane cried and flew after her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her back onto the bridge. As Monkey and Viper tagged team against Tia-Lung while Mantis held the quaking bridge together. Tia-Lung smiled as he grabbed Viper by the throat and squeezed and grabbed Monkey by the throat and threw them so hard they slammed into a rock. Tigress was back on the attack as she threw punch after punch and Tia-Lung just smiled like he was playing with a child.

"Shifu taught you all so well too bad I will have to hurt you all but the Dragon Warrior will be mine and when I kill him I will rule supreme", he cackled.

"I don't think so", Tigress hissed. She swung around on the bridge knocking Tia-Lung off and having Crane catch her and fly her back to safety. Tigress smiled for now Po was safe. Then something caught her eye and her face turned to fear. The last few minutes were a blur. Back up in the mountains Po was training for he had to be stronger so Tia-Lung wouldn't hurt anyone. He knew he was still pretty green to Kung Fu but he couldn't let his loved ones or home down.

"Come panda it is time to rest for the night", Shifu said as they sat by a fire. Po made some roasted dumplings and handed one to Shifu. "If it helps Po, you are improving", Shifu said.

"Can I beat Tia-Lung?" Po asked and Shifu's face fell and the fear in Po's heart grew. "He was that good wasn't he?" Po asked.

"Yes, Tia-Lung was my most impressive student and I trained him hard because I thought he would be the Dragon Warrior. But I was wrong and I only corrupted him and it was my fault he turned out this way", Shifu said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself Master you had no control over Oogway's choice and you did your best to raise Tia-Lung right. It was his choice to turn on Oogway and you so him winding up in prison was his fault not yours. Like my dad made plenty of mistakes raising me but I would never turn on him because I knew the choices I made could make my life better or worse so I did fall on my face a lot but I never blamed my dad for trying to put me on the right path. Besides being a parent can't be easy but you did a great job with Tigress if it makes you feel better", Po said eating a dumpling.

"You really think so?" Shifu asked in surprise.

"You bet she is a great person", Po said smiling.

"After Tia-Lung my heart was shattered and I became cold so I wouldn't get hurt again but when I met Tigress I had the same feeling I had about her that I did about Tia-Lung. A greatness in her and I was so scared that if I let her in completely I would ruin her like I did him. So, I distanced myself only being her teacher instead of a father if it wasn't for you Po she would be a completely different person", Shifu admitted.

"Tigress, knows you loved her but if you want to change your relationship with her it is never too late to be a father. And what do you mean if it wasn't for me she would have been a different person?" Po asked in a confused tone.

"What I mean is Po you showed Tigress something I never did. You showed her love and allowed her to be herself. I would see how happy she was when she was a kid to go off and play with you. She would work twice as hard just so her training would be over quicker so she could play with you longer. When you weren't around like the time you first left it was as if part of her was dying. She still fought but she lost her fire to do it. But on that day when she saw you in that training room her eyes lit up and it was like part of her soul had returned. Then when we left to train at the Temple of Masters she begged me to take you with us. And I wanted to Po believe me I did but it was a dangerous journey and if you were to get hurt not only would Tigress be crushed but so would your father. But when she got that letter saying you were hurt it was as if a ball of fire was in her heart and the only thing she could think about was getting to you. So, you see Po because of you Tigress knew of love and friendship and I am forever grateful", Shifu said softly.

"Wow, I had no idea like I missed Ti, too and it was lonely without her but I never knew I had such an effect on her", Po said in a surprised tone. "I still think Tigress should have been chosen to be the Dragon Warrior after all she was a real hero I was just the weak tag along", Po said sadly.

"Tell me the truth Po, Tigress once told me you saved her when the Furious Five first appeared to the public from a gator bandit is that true?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, he snuck up behind Tigress with a knife I pulled her behind me and I grabbed the knife cutting my paws in the progress but I knocked him out and Tigress was safe so what?" Po asked.

"And was it also true about you saving that mother and her child from a fire and stopping that pig bandit who robbed them?" Shifu asked.

"Yes" Po answered.

"Why did you do it then? No one told you to or expected you to but you did those things anyway why?" Shifu asked.

"Because Tigress was my best friend I couldn't let her get killed and that mother and child was in danger I had to save them it was the right thing to do", Po said.

"Exactly Po, a true warrior does not think with his fist or what others expect them to do. They do what is in their heart and I think that is why Oogway chose you as the Dragon Warrior", Shifu said.

"You are right", Po said smiling.

"Congratulations now you are ready to face Tia-Lung", Shifu said standing up. "Oh and Po I know about your feelings towards Tigress and I have something to say about it", Shifu said growing serious.

"What do you mean she is just my friend?" Po asked nervously.

"I am old panda not stupid and I know you love her and she feels the same way for you so I will support you two when you become a couple but if you ever hurt her I will kill you and make it look like an accident is that clear?" Shifu asked sharply.

"Yes, Master crystal clear", Po said and they shook paws. When they returned to the Palace they found all members of the Furious Five knocked out and badly beaten. "Oh no guys, please don't be dead!" he cried.

"They are breathing so they are not dead", Shifu said he did a move with his fingers and all members started moving.

"We tried to fight Tia-Lung so Po could have more time", Tigress said crying.

"We failed", Viper moaned.

"Sorry Po he was too strong", Crane said sadly.

"We tried our best", Monkey said.

"Run Po while you still have time", Mantis told him. Po looked at his friends and he made a fist. They did this to protect him and Tia-Lung did this to them. Well he was going to pay for Po was going to stop him. He knelt down in front of Tigress and held her paw.

"Thanks for trying to help me but I will take it from here. You all rest and hopefully I will see you all again will soon", Po whispered.

"Po, no I won't allow you to go alone", Tigress cried as she tried to get up but the pain was too much.

"Easy Ti, you did a good job all of you did but this is my fight", Po said firmly. "Ti, I promised to never leave you if I could help it but incase if I don't come back I want to tell you that it was an honor to call you friend and thanks for always having my back. I love you Ti and I will always watch over you no matter where I am", he said softly as a tear fell.

" Po, please don't go I can't lose you. He is too strong you can't face him", Tigress said with fear in her eyes.

"I can face him but I just don't know if I can beat him", Po said as he got up. "Take care of them", Po told Shifu bowing to his Master for maybe the last time.

"Where are you going?" Shifu asked even though he knew the answer.

"I have a leopard to go find", Po said firmly and with that he set off to fight Tia-Lung and hopefully he would see Tigress and everyone again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. The End

Chapter 12: The End

Po walked through the streets as his heart raced rapidly. This was it he was fighting Tia-Lung and there was no turning back. A voice screamed in his head telling him to run that he would be killed. But he shook that voice away as he remembered his friends and how they were hurt trying to help him. Well now he was going to make sure Tia-Lung never harmed another innocent again. He saw Tia-Lung in the market place terrorizing villagers as they ran for their lives. "Oh, Dragon Warrior come out, come out wherever you are", Tia-Lung called grinning like a mad man.

"Tia-Lung!" Po yelled as he stepped out of the shadows. The leopard faced Po with utter shock as if he wasn't actually expecting Po to fight him. Then he gave Po a cold smile that chilled Po's heart to the core. _Don't look afraid Po whatever you do don't look afraid,_ Po's mind told him. "I heard you were looking for me so since I am here it looks like your search is over", Po said giving Tia-Lung a glaring look.

"So, you are the Dragon Warrior hmm not much to look at are you?" Tia-Lung teased as he stepped closer.

"Let's find out shall we?" Po challenged.

"Hold on let's get to know each other a bit after all this must be a shock for you being the Dragon Warrior and now having to fight me surely you must be scared", Tia-Lung sneered.

"I already know all I need to know about you. You were trained to be the Dragon Warrior but when things didn't go your way you turned on Oogway and Master Shifu the very person who raised you since you were a cub", Po said stepping closer.

"He promised me I would be the Dragon Warrior instead he allowed Oogway to deny me my right and when I was sent to jail he erased me from his mind like I never existed!" Tia-Lung growled.

"That was not his fault he had no say in Oogway's decision a true warrior would have accepted it and moved on. But you threw a huge temper tantrum like a spoiled child that didn't get his way and wound up hurting innocent lives. Now it is up to me to make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again!" Po shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

"You think you can beat me you are more stupid than you look. I am the great Tia-Lung you saw what I did to your friends and I wasn't even trying", he cackled.

"All I see is an arrogant leopard that talks too much", Po said.

"You will pay for your words panda!" Tia-Lung yelled.

"My name is Po, remember it!" Po yelled and the two warriors locked arms. Tia-Lung's fist began to glow and he punched Po right in the stomach. But the hit only tickled the panda as hid fought back a laugh. "Tigress hits way harder than you", Po said as he threw a punch at Tia-Lung. The leopard flew straight into the ground as he got up and continued to fight Po. He held up his fists in the air and hit Po directly in the back. Po let out a moan of pain and shakily got to his feet. Tia-Lung was a tough fighter but Po wasn't about to quit he couldn't quit.

"Give up Po and give me the title of Dragon Warrior and I will allow you to live", Tia-Lung said softly with a triumphant grin. There was no way Po could beat him just no way.

"Not happening", Po said in a soft voice as he got to his feet. The grin fell from Tia-Lung's face and an angry expression was in its place. He let out a growl and lunged at Po as the two warriors exchanged blows. Po grabbed Tia-Lung by the tail and whacked him against the stone road. Then threw him as he crashed into a wall and knelt down to catch his breath. All the villagers had taken cover but watched with horror as the Dragon Warrior fought Tia-Lung.

"I will not lose to a stupid fat panda!" Tia-Lung screamed. Po was out of breath and his entire body was sore and hurt real bad. "Remember this Po I offered you mercy now I shall kill you and take the title of Dragon Warrior!" he roared.

"You don't know the meaning of the word", Po whispered. He knew of only one attack that could defeat Tia-Lung but he would have to be quick and right now that was going to take all of his energy. Tia-Lung rammed into Po as he brought fist after fist into the panda's face. Po covered himself up the best he could but it was no use. _ I can't let him win I have to win no matter the price. Tigress I promised you I would never leave you and I am sorry my friend but that is one promise I will have to break. Good bye everyone I love you all and if I could live my life over I would do it all again the exact same way. See you all on the other side it is time to end this,_ Po thought as he grabbed Tia-Lung's paw and twisted it around. Kicking him in the side and with his last bit of strength he did the Wooshi Finger Hold.

"You don't know how to do that! Shifu would never have taught you that move", Tia-Lung said his face full of fear.

"Didn't…have…to…I figured…it…out…Skadoosh", Po said and a huge flash was done and went throughout the village. Tia-Lung was defeated for Po had won. He smiled his last smile and then fell to the ground for he could no longer stand. Back at the Jade Palace Tigress saw the flash and feared for Po's life so even though her body was still sore she ran down to the village. Her heart stopped when she saw Po on the ground not moving. She ran over to him and held him

"Po, Po wake up please wake up!" Tigress cried as tears fell from her face. He remained silent and Tigress listened carefully for a heartbeat and she heard a faint one. A small feeling of relief spread over her as she picked up Po and carried him to a healer's hut. "Don't you dare leave me Po, I love you and I can't lose you", Tigress whispered as she kissed his lips as he lay in his bed. She watched over him till Shifu came for her. The next day Po was awake but he saw a white light and that could only mean one thing.

"I knew it I am dead", Po grumbled.

"No you are not", Tigress said happily.

"Hey Ti, when did you get here?" Po asked smilingly as his friend hugged him.

"Just a little while ago, how are you feeling?" Tigress asked her eyes flashed with concern.

"A bit sore but I will live at least I hope so", Po said softly.

"Oh you will panda I will make sure of it", Tigress told him. Just then the others and Po's dad came in.

"Hey dad, hey guys what is up?" Po asked smilingly. His dad hugged him and told him he was so proud of him. Viper cried as she slithered over to him and hugged him. All of his friends were happy to see him alive and Po was happy to see all of them. When he looked at Tigress smiling that beautiful smile of hers in his heart there was still one more thing he had to do. About a week later Po was back at the Palace and after dinner he took Tigress up to the Peach Tree to talk. "Ti, I need to tell you something", Po began.

"I am listening Po", Tigress said smiling a secret smile.

"You are my best friend and I care about you a lot and I want us to be more than friends but if you don't feel the same way I understand", Po said nervously.

"Po", Tigress interrupted.

"Yes, Ti", Po said.

"Shut up and kiss me", she said as she got eye level to him. Po smiled and kissed her lips and he held her tight. In that moment this is what they had been waiting for since they were teens. From the first time they saw each other all the way up till now. This time nothing would separate them for on this night two halves of a soul had become one now and forever.

The End

Author's Note: Well hoped you all enjoyed this story and please review. I might do my version of Kung Fu Panda 2 but I am not sure if anyone wants the sequel let me know. Till next time.


End file.
